


Virtual Insanity

by sublime42



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, FA!Geralt, Gay Sex, Internet Dating, Kink Fic, Love Story, M/M, Modern AU, Stuffing, Weight Gain, binge eating, cam boy Jaskier, gainer!jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublime42/pseuds/sublime42
Summary: Personal trainer Geralt stumbles upon Jaskier, who makes money by performing lewd acts online.(Please read the tags)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 46
Kudos: 229
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	1. Chapter 1

Finally, the work week was over. 

Geralt sat down at his desk and turned on his laptop. He took a drink from the beer he had brought with him.

He tapped his foot as he waited for the computer to boot up. Not only was it the end of the week, but it was time for his favorite cam boy's show.

00

The first time that Geralt had stumbled onto Jaskier's tumblr, written under the name “feral_bard”, he was fascinated.

Here was a man- a very attractive man- who was eating the absolute worst foods possible and showing off what it did to him, how the excess calories added layers of fat to his body.

As someone very much into fitness, Geralt struggled to understand why someone would intentionally destroy their health. It required research, he thought. So he dove in, reading up about feeders and gainers and the kink in general. Then, somewhere along the line, he had realized that the whole thing turned him on. 

His initial curiosity led him to Jaskier's grommr and onlyfans profiles. It was worth the cost, Geralt decided, as he could not imagine forgetting Jaskier anytime soon.

Jaskier was six feet tall and a hundred and sixty pounds when he started five weeks prior. As of last week, he was one ninety one. Geralt estimated that this week, he would be in the one ninety six to one ninety seven range. Slightly overweight, but only just. 

Geralt knew this because he was Jaskier's number one fan. He watched every video, read every calorie sheet that Jaskier posted (which he did, at the end of every day). Just as he waited to log in, he felt himself getting hard in anticipation.

00

Jaskier laid on his bed, flipping through takeout menus. What did he want to eat that evening? His stomach growled at the thought of food, which amused him somewhat as he had just eaten a huge meal three hours prior.

He rested a hand on it and rubbed it. 

"You'll be fed soon," he joked.

Really, he felt like he was perpetually hungry now. Then again, eating six to ten thousand calories a day would do that. 

Glancing at the clock, he noticed it was nearing seven. He’d have to begin his broadcast soon. Might as well check to see who was logging in; maybe they could give him their opinions on what to order.

Of course, WhiteWolf was online. He was always on, that one. He had to be Jaskier’s number one fan insofar as subscriptions and extra paid content went. Since no one else was on yet, Jaskier decided to message him.

_Feral_bard: Looks like you’re the only one around right now. So, what do you think, Chinese food, Mexican or pizza?_

Jaskier could see WhiteWolf start typing, then stop, then start again. Likely he was deeply considering the choices at hand.

Finally, a response popped up.

_WhiteWolf: Chinese food. You had pizza last night and tacos two days ago._

Jaskier couldn’t help but smile. It was cute how the man memorized such little details.He quickly typed out his reply.

_Feral_bard: Well done, good memory. Chinese food it is._

He pressed enter then picked up his phone, intent on ordering a hell of a feast.

00

Within an hour the food had arrived, all four bags of it. It may have seemed like a lot to most people, but Jaskier was sure he would finish most if not all of what he had ordered. Over the past weeks his appetite had grown tremendously, as had the rest of him, as had his bank account. Who knew that stuffing oneself full of food, and into too-small clothes, could be so lucrative?

Jaskier stripped down to his boxers, which were quickly becoming too tight, and turned his camera on. By then, a few others had started watching, so the show was set to begin.

The first plate - a large order of noodles - went down easily enough, and Jaskier had some time to chat with the people watching him, answering their questions and asking some of his own. He liked to get to know his fans, especially the hardcore ones. He noticed that WhiteWolf was still there, but wasn’t typing anything. Not unusual, WhiteWolf tended to be fairly silent.

The next two portions - a chicken dish and some dumplings - went down alright. He was starting to get full, but not enough to stop. 

As he ate, he noticed someone commenting on his stretch marks. There were little white ones on his sides, and he was surprised the camera picked them up. He promised to take a photo of them later, making the fan respond with several excited and happy emoticons.

After two more large sized meals, he was done. Moaning - and not just because his fans like to see that - and exhausted, he laid back, and hand resting on his distended stomach. It literally hurt to breathe and he briefly wondered if he’d gone too far with it this time. 

All the other fans logged off, except for WhiteWolf. He seemed to still be hanging around.

Jaskier watched as Wolf began typing.

_WhiteWolf: Are you okay?_

Seeing as how the camera was still on, he decided to respond verbally.

“Just… hard to breathe. I’ll be alright. Thanks for your concern, though.” He forced a smile and saw that Wolf was typing again.

_WhiteWolf: You look gorgeous, but it's not worth getting sick over. Belly rubs would help. Hope you feel better soon._

And then Wolf was gone.

Jaskier smiled again. It was kind of nice, having someone who seemed to legitimately care about him.

00

The next night, Geralt couldn’t sleep. He kept thinking about Jaskier.

Somehow, the man had gained nearly eight pounds and over an inch of fat on his waist that week. It was amazing, really. Clearly he was underestimating the calories he was eating, Geralt thought to himself. It was hot, too. So hot. 

Geralt sat on his couch, his laptop open beside him, several photos of Jaskier brought up on the screen, including his favorite one: Jaskier sitting on his bed, holding his stomach with a look of temporary regret all over his face. His lips, chin and chest were smudged with chocolate from the entire chocolate cake he had just eaten. That photo _did things_ to Geralt. He was hard within a minute of looking at it.

He sat back, touching himself and imagining Jaskier sucking him off, already full of all that food but wanting more. He imagined how the chocolate on Jaskier’s lips would transfer onto his dick, making it sticky with sugar and saliva. How Jaskier’s stomach would jiggle as he moved up and down. 

It didn’t take him long to finish. Just as he finished cleaning up, he heard a ping as someone sent him a message. 

He raised an eyebrow as he saw who it was from. Jaskier was messaging him? Why? It made Geralt excited and nervous and he quickly opened the chat.

00

Jaskier was bored. He had intended to go out that evening but his friend had canceled on him. That was happening more and more recently - people canceling plans they’d made well in advance. He was starting to wonder if his changed physique had something to do with it. Usually he was a hit with the ladies and men at whatever bar or club they went to, but lately, not so much.

With nothing else to do, he decided to see if anyone was on his page, in the chat section. He was pleasantly surprised to see WhiteWolf there. Perhaps Wolf was just as bored as he was. Might as well say hi. 

_Feral_bard: WhiteWolf! Pleasure to see you online this evening. How are you?_

Instantly, he saw Wolf begin to type a response. He got up to get a glass of wine while he waited. Might as well enjoy a buzz along with the conversation.

_WhiteWolf: Hello. I’m doing well. How are you? Does your stomach feel better?_

Jaskier smiled at the message. So many times, the people who wrote to him were creeps. He supposed he’d sort of signed up for that to an extent, but it was nice to talk to someone who treated him as a person instead of just something to jack off to.

_Feral_bard: Doing better today. Had a hard time sleeping that night though. Thanks for asking. So, no plans for tonight?”_

More typing. Wolf typed very slowly, he realized. Well, might as well get another drink. He had just returned with another glass when Wolf’s message appeared.

_WhiteWolf: No plans. Just home. You?_

Jaskier took a sip of wine before responding.

_Feral_bard: I was supposed to go out, but my friend bailed on me. So I’m here._

Jaskier briefly wondered what WhiteWolf looked like. He was probably some middle American with a penchant for DnD and fantasy novels. Now that he considered it, he wouldn’t mind that so much. At least the guy seemed nice enough.

_WhiteWolf: I’m sorry about your friends._

Not much of a talker, Jaskier thought to himself. Well, he could talk enough for both of them. He got up to pour another glass, but decided it was easier just to bring the whole bottle instead.

00

Jaskier woke the next day with a hangover and a vague memory of what had occurred the night prior. He remembered talking to Wolf, and having some drinks, and video chatting? He rubbed his eyes as he tried to recall exactly what had happened. Wolf was surprisingly attractive, and apparently lived fairly close by. He’d spoken to Wolf about a lot, and had he cried at one point? Lord, he hoped not.

Sighing, he got up and took a shower. 

Showers were always interesting to him. A perfect time to explore oneself. He was doing that often as of late. There always seemed to be something new. A new stretch mark, a new roll on his stomach. His thighs had recently gotten larger, and his bum stuck out more too. He was most fond of his lower belly. All his life he’d been thin or average, and now, he had a legitimate tummy. It wasn’t much, but he loved how it stuck out a little in front of him. Just touching it set him off at times. 

Using this to his advantage, he got himself off, wiping away most of his hangover in the process. 

Feeling much better as he got out, he got himself dressed, picking out his favorite set of sweat pants. They still fit, but were getting tighter for sure. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that really. On one hand, he loved how he was growing. On the other, they were his favorite pair! 

With that thought he logged onto his computer, curious to see if he’d saved any of their conversations from the night prior. He quickly found that there were a few photos saved. He’d been right - WhiteWolf - or Geralt, apparently, as the pictures were labeled with that name - was quite handsome! Gorgeous, really. 

As he scrolled back through their conversation, he found Geralt to be quite the gentleman, too. Apparently, while drunk, he had propositioned the man several times, only to be refused because Geralt felt it would be wrong to take advantage of him while he was inebriated.

Wow. 

It made Jaskier happy in an odd way. Maybe Geralt was a decent man. He’d have to talk to him again.

00

Two towns over, Geralt woke up with Jaskier immediately on his mind. He stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, thinking over the previous night’s events. Jaskier had told him a lot about himself, including his real name (Julian) and how he worried about his friends not wanting to hang out with him. Apparently he had no family in the area and had not spoken to them in years. And then he’d started with the sex talk - oh, Geralt was proud of himself for that one. He’d held back. As much as he wanted to go meet up with Jaskier, he couldn’t rightfully do it if the man wasn’t sober.

But still. The way he _begged_. Fuck. He got hard just thinking of it.

He had nothing to do that morning so he took his time laying in bed, pleasuring himself to the mental image of Jaskier begging him to stuff him fuller with his cock.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week passed fairly uneventfully. Geralt logged in to see Jaskier’s shows, which were becoming more and more debauched each time. He wasn’t just eating food, he was covering himself with it, groaning and moaning and whining. It was over the top but probably the sexiest thing Geralt had ever seen. 

Plus, every day he’d somehow managed to eat over ten thousand calories, which Geralt considered an astonishing feat. You had to work to eat that much. He couldn’t wait to see how much weight Jaskier had packed on by the week’s end.

They hadn’t chatted much one on one until Friday night, after Jaskier stuffed himself full of cinnamon bread and cookies. Chocolate littered his face, smudging his lips, while his stomach had drips of frosting on it. It stuck out like a beach ball with how full he was. After Jaskier had logged off, Geralt had hung around to download some photos when he received Jaskier’s message. Geralt was surprised he was cognizant enough to type.

_Feral_bard: Geralt! How are you?_

_WhiteWolf: Great, after that show. And you? How are you feeling?_

_Feral_bard: The way anyone would feel after cramming six thousand calories of food into themselves._

_WhiteWolf: Well you make temporary regret look sexy._

Jaskier felt himself blush. Something about Geralt’s compliments made him feel good, even though he’d received hundreds of similar ones from others previously.

_Feral_bard: I try! Really, my stomach hurts a lot. Wish someone was here to rub it._

Geralt smirked as he read that. Well, the man was sober, why not go for it? Still, he didn’t want to come on too strong. Something about Jaskier attracted him on more than just a sexual level.

_WhiteWolf: I’d be happy to assist with that. But first, perhaps we should get to know each other?_

Again, Jaskier was surprised. Had he mentioned it to any of his other fans, he suspected they’d have been over immediately if they lived close enough. But Geralt wanted to take things slow.

Finally, he began to type back.

_Feral_bard: Truly a gentleman. Alright. Noon tomorrow. The Park Pub. Buy me lunch?_

It only took a few seconds for Geralt to reply.

_WhiteWolf: Happily._

00

Jaskier found himself weirdly excited about meeting up with Geralt. It was odd, because he’d had many lovers before, so going on dates wasn’t something particularly new to him, but he liked something about Geralt. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he wanted to make a good impression, which meant dressing decently for the occasion.

He found that if he pulled his jeans lower, beneath his stomach, he could button them, but that left him with the problem of a shirt. Most of his shirts were too short now, they rode up on his gut, and with the lowered pants they looked even worse. He tore through his closet before finding one that a previous lover had left there some time ago. The man had been much larger than him, and it was a simple black sweater, so he decided to go for it. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the garment fit perfectly. 

Soon he was out the door, making his way to the pub he’d agreed to meet Geralt at, hoping for the best.

00

Geralt was nervous. Which was strange to him. Nothing really made him nervous. Yet he still felt a pang in his stomach as he waited for Jaskier.

He’d really tried to look good that day. He’d washed and brushed and even blow dried his hair out before choosing an outfit that highlighted his physique perfectly. As a personal trainer, he took pride in how fit he was, and he wanted to show that off. Hopefully Jaskier didn’t have an issue with muscular men. 

He forced himself not to pace outside the pub, instead standing near the door and pretending to look at his phone. He looked up when he heard footsteps, recognizing Jaskier immediately. Except…

“Wow. You look bigger in person,” Geralt said, before immediately placing a hand over his mouth.

“I’m so sorry,” he continued. “That slipped out.”

Jaskier stared at him for a second, blushing, before breaking out into a grin. 

“Well, thank you! I think. You look… honestly, the camera doesn’t do you justice. I knew you were gorgeous but really? Wow.”

Jaskier’s easy tone calmed Geralt, and he started to relax. He held the door for Jaskier, allowing him to enter first, at least trying to step back from the terrible first impression he still felt sure he had made.

They found a table in a far off corner, where they could hopefully talk without much interruption. Before even speaking, Jaskier picked up the menu, looking it over intently. Geralt simply watched. He’d read the menu online before arriving and knew what he would order, but he had some ideas for Jaskier as well.

“What are you getting?” Geralt asked, as Jaskier put his menu down.

“Mmm, I was thinking maybe a couple of bar pies? And some appetizers, if that’s alright?”

Geralt noticed that Jaskier’s eyes were a gorgeous shade of blue. It was hard to see them in the videos, and he was entranced by them for a moment, so it took him a second to answer.

“Anything you want,” he finally responded. “But are you sure that’s enough?”

Jaskier caught on quickly and grinned.

“Hmm, you’re right. Maybe we should throw a few burgers and fries in there too.”

Geralt nodded in agreement.

“Of course. Wouldn’t want you to go hungry.”

The waitress looked at them quizzically as she brought them their beers and took their order, but said nothing. While Geralt felt like he ought to be embarrassed, he honestly wasn’t.

“So, Geralt, what do you do?” Jaskier asked as they waited.

“I’m a personal trainer, both online and in person,” Geralt replied, before taking a sip of his beer. 

“You look like it!” Jaskier said, smiling again. “Makes me wonder what someone like you would be doing interested in someone like me.”

“Hmm.” Geralt drank some more as he thought this over. “I think it has to do with your confidence. How you love your body, even as you’re gaining weight. I’ve always worked out because it was healthy, but also because I like how it… pleases… others, so to speak. But you’re happy as you are.”

“I see. So, then, if you felt like being fat would please others, would you go down that route?”

Geralt was quiet as he again considered this.

“I’m not sure. I think, at this point, I’m sort of used to this. I feel strong, and healthy. I like my appearance. I’m not sure if I would change. Perhaps I’d lighten up a bit, not feel the need to maintain a six pack. But I think I’d still be fit.”

“Fair enough,” Jaskier responded. “I happen to like all types of people, including fit ones, so whatever you want is fine by me.” 

He winked, and Geralt felt himself get slightly hard.

‘Baseball,’ he thought to himself. ‘Aunt Gertrude in her lingerie. Dad’s terrible punishments.’ Anything to get himself to calm down.

It took picturing his father whipping him to do it. Jaskier really did have some kind of power over him.

“You okay there? You got all pale,” Jaskier said.

“Hm? I’m...I’m fine,” Geralt replied, forcing himself to take another drink. “Sorry.”

“You’re very cute when you’re flustered,” Jaskier remarked. 

The statement only made Geralt blush, and he couldn’t meet Jaskier’s eyes.

“ _Really_ cute,” Jaskier reiterated. 

“Thanks,” was all Geralt could get out.

00

Geralt hadn’t had a chance to eat any of his own food. He was too fascinated with watching Jaskier inhale everything in front of him.

The thing that surprised Geralt most was how politely he ate. In his videos, Jaskier tended to be messy and loud. Now, he was quiet and focused, plowing through the food but clearly enjoying it.

Geralt had watched as he worked his way through the first bar pie, then two appetizers, then the other pie. Now he was picking at the fries in a burger platter, showing no signs of stopping. Still, he had to be getting full. Geralt could see that his stomach was pushing out much farther than when he’d first sat down.

They made small talk which eventually fizzled out as Geralt watched him. Jaskier didn’t seem to mind. 

When he’d finally finished all of the food ordered for him, he sat back, a hand resting on his gut. He’d literally eaten enough for four people. 

“Got any more room?” Geralt asked, suppressing a grin.

“Hm?” Jaskier seemed as if he were in a haze. 

“I was just thinking, we shouldn’t let this go to waste.” Geralt pushed his own meal, a chicken sandwich with vegetables, over to him. 

Jaskier looked the plate over and continued to rub his stomach, considering if he should do it.

“Of course, if you’re too full, I can just get it wrapped up. No big deal.” Geralt didn’t want him to get sick or anything.

Jaskier shrugged.

“No, I think I can do it.” He flashed Geralt a smile. “But I might need some assistance afterward.”

Geralt swallowed nervously, but shook his head in agreement.

“Of course. Anything you need.”

Jaskier finished off his beer and picked up the sandwich, eating it slowly. He felt extremely full, but he knew his limits well enough to know that he could eat some more, especially if there was someone to help care for him after. He focused on Geralt, and how he looked almost like a deer in headlights. Amazed by the fact that Jaskier was doing this, here, right in front of him. He thought it was cute. A big, strong personal trainer, who likely had tons of men and women throwing themselves at him, was getting turned on watching him eat.

He really was fine, until he got to the last bites of vegetables. Funny that they’d be his undoing, he thought. The only healthy thing he’d eaten that day.

Feeling like he might actually be sick if he continued, he pushed the plate away, panting. He was surprised to see Geralt get up and move to sit next to him. One hand moved to his stomach, rubbing him under the table.

“Ohhh,” Jaskier sighed, the relief almost instant. He wasn’t exactly sure how he was going to get up and walk out, but right then, he didn’t particularly care. Geralt was an expert with his hand. 

Geralt sat there for a few minutes, rubbing him, trying his best to make sure that he felt a little better. It was both considerate and sexy. He only stopped when he heard footsteps approaching. The waitress was back. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing, handing over the check quietly.

00

Geralt helped Jaskier outside, an arm wrapped around him to help him walk. He still seemed in a haze and Geralt was reluctant to let him find his own way home.

“Not sure if you have a ride or not, but I can take you home,” Geralt offered.

“Oh, would you?” Jaskier asked. He was again holding his stomach. “It’s honestly hurting me to stand right now.”

Geralt nodded in agreement, “I’ll bring the car over. Just… sit on the bench.” He motioned at the seat nearby.

As Geralt walked to the parking lot, he pondered what was happening. Jaskier wasn’t in any condition for them to have sex. At least, he didn’t think so? Maybe this was normal for him?

He shook his head, pushing the thought away. The only thing to do was to take it as it came. 

He pulled up to find Jaskier sitting back on the bench, breathing heavily. Deciding to do the right thing, he got out, walked around, helped Jaskier up then opened the passenger side door. The jeep, an old 1990 Jimmy, was high off the ground, and Jaskier huffed as he stepped up, Geralt helping to push him into the seat.

“This car looks older than you,” Jaskier remarked, as Geralt got into the driver’s side. It didn’t seem to be a biting remark, more of just an observation.

“My father gave it to me,” Geralt replied. “It gets me around and has some room for equipment.”

“Fair enough,” was Jaskier’s response. After giving Geralt his address, he rested his head against the window and yawned. 

The ride to his apartment was spent in silence.

00

Geralt noticed that Jaskier seemed to be dozing when they finally arrived. He pulled into the underground parking lot, noting that the complex was quite nice. Very modern and well cared for; it likely cost a good amount to live there. He pulled into what looked like a visitor’s parking area and shook Jaskier’s shoulder gently.

“Hmm?” Jaskier asked, sitting up straighter. “Oh, sorry. Must’ve nodded off.”

“It’s fine. Do you want some help getting upstairs?”

Jaskier yawned again and shrugged.

“It would be nice, but don’t feel obligated. And honestly, I don’t think I’m really feeling up to doing much, if that’s what you were hoping for.”

“I wasn’t expecting anything. You just look like you’re very tired.”

“Oh. Okay, then.”

Jaskier waited for Geralt to open the door for him, and without asking, Geralt once again wrapped an arm around him to help him walk.

Jaskier pointed to an elevator, mentioning that he was on the top floor once they got inside. He leaned on Geralt as it moved, feeling like he could fall back asleep at any second. 

“I’m in 15B,” Jaskier told him, motioning towards a hallway. 

Geralt silently walked along with him until they arrived at their destination and Jaskier began fishing his keys out of his pocket. Once he found them he quickly opened the door.

Geralt was stunned by what he saw. The place was gorgeous. All open plan, with hardwood flooring and a massive window with a beautiful view. Clearly, what Jaskier did paid well.

Jaskier didn’t notice him staring, though. He pointed at a door to the left.

“Bedroom’s there.”

Geralt walked him over and allowed Jaskier to open the door. Geralt recognized the room from Jaskier’s videos. A queen sized bed lay in the middle of the room, with a large computer desk off to the side and a comfortable looking chair. He also noticed various instruments on the other side of the room.

“You play?” Geralt asked. He moved to pull back the covers of Jaskier’s bed for him.

“Mhmm,” Jaskier sighed as he lowered himself down. “I play a bit of everything. Used to be in a band once. Now just by myself.”

“I’d like to hear you sometime.” Geralt kneeled down, “I’ll help with your shoes?”

Jaskier smiled sleepily. “You really are a gentleman. Alright, sure. Thank you.”

Geralt quietly unlaced Jaskier’s trainers, placing them neatly off to the side. Then he stood up and began pulling the covers up, tucking Jaskier in.

“Have a good nap,” Geralt told him. “I’ll let myself out.”

“Thanks,” Jaskier called out. “I had a good time.”

“Me too,” Geralt answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Geralt didn’t hear from Jaskier until the next day. He was working out when his phone went off. Thankfully, he wasn’t with a client, as seeing Jaskier’s name pop up made him excited enough to stop his training.

_Hey. Was wondering if you’re free tonight?_

Geralt had honestly planned on going home and watching Jaskier’s show. He quickly responded.

_Was just going to watch you later, nothing else going on._

__It took a few minutes for Jaskier to get back to him, and Geralt found he was too excited to continue working out while he waited. Finally another text appeared._ _

_Why don’t you come help me film it? We could have some fun. ;)_

Geralt felt like his fingers couldn’t type fast enough. 

_Absolutely._

____

00

Jaskier was trying on outfits when Geralt arrived. He answered the door wearing only a pair of too-tight boxers. Geralt could see how deeply they were pressing into his belly and how tight they were on his thighs. He couldn’t imagine that they were at all comfortable even if it was incredibly hot.

“Geralt! Just in time. I need some help choosing an outfit for tonight’s show.”

Geralt couldn’t help but grin. 

“I’d be happy to assist,” he replied.

Jaskier smiled back at him and led him to the bedroom, where a g-string, a speedo, a pair of boxers with little hearts on them, and a pair of jeans.

“Wow. Definitely an assorted collection,” Geralt remarked, picking up the jeans. They were clearly going to be too small for Jaskier, though he assumed that was their purpose. 

“I figured I could try to pop a button off them,” Jaskier said, as if reading his mind. “Or tear them, maybe.”

“Jeans might be hard to tear. If the button is tight enough you can probably do it.” He turned his attention to the g-string. “What about this?”

“Ah,” Jaskier grinned, “I was thinking that’d be a great way to show off my bum. Let everyone see how big it’s gotten.”

Geralt blinked, taking in that thought.

“Maybe you can try it on, so I can see?” He suggested.

“Of course.”

Jaskier took off his boxers, which Geralt noted had left deep red marks on his hips and lower belly, and tossed them into a corner. Within seconds, he had wrangled himself into the g-string, which was also stretched to maximum capacity. He bent over the bed and wiggled his butt in Geralt’s direction. 

Geralt paled as all of the blood in his body seemingly rushed to his groin. He tried to think about anything else - baseball, Aunt Gertrude - anything, but he couldn’t quite get himself to calm down.

“This one it is, then,” Jaskier said, seeing Geralt’s erection.

“I… Sorry,” Geralt said, though he continued to stare. “You’re just so gorgeous. Your ass is so…plush... I mean…” Geralt stumbled over his words. 

Jaskier smiled bigger.

“Well, maybe after the show, you can touch it.”

Geralt’s eyes grew wider.

“Yes, please.”

“If you can stand to wait that long, that is,” Jaskier continued. He was happy to see that Geralt’s cock seemed to match the rest of him size-wise, at least as far as he could tell with him having pants on.

“Mhmm. I mean. I’ll try,” Geralt responded. 

“Good. I’ll need your help now. I have a few bags in the kitchen - all desserts from this little tiny bakery I love. Maybe help me set them up?”

That, Geralt could do. He nodded and headed out of the room.

00

Twenty minutes later, Geralt found himself holding a small camera and filming while Jaskier mooned the camera. He stretched and arched and made it extremely clear to everyone watching how large his behind had gotten. The strings holding it around his hips dug into him and he placed his fingers beneath them and snapped them against himself a few times. It must have worked, because Geralt could hear people sending in messages and donations. He also felt his pants growing tighter once again. Jaskier really did have a wonderful, perfectly round ass.

Once he deemed it appropriate to move on, he removed an entire cheesecake from a box that Geralt had brought in. It was covered in chocolate and topped with strawberries, and he luxuriated in its rich taste. 

It took him a while to finish it, longer than expected, and it seemed as if he was having trouble getting it all down. The bottle of champagne that he was drinking from seemed to help somewhat, at least it helped him burp enough to make some more room for the brownies that he’d also picked out.

“And now my special friend is going to help me here, to make sure I don’t waste any energy getting up. Hand me those brownies, dear heart?” He asked, looking at the camera, and Geralt, with puppy dog eyes.

Seeing this, Geralt knew that he would never be able to tell this man ‘no’ if he did that. It was just too adorable. Still, he wasn’t sure it was all that wise to give him the brownies. He looked especially full.

But he did as he was told, hoping he wouldn’t regret it. He’d arranged them on a nice platter so that Jaskier and the viewers could see how many there were. The brownies were all topped with things like M&Ms, peanut butter and marshmallows. 

Jaskier managed two, but began to struggle on the third. It almost bothered Geralt, seeing him continue to eat as he was clearly almost sick from it. He gave Jaskier a look, hoping that it brought across what he was thinking - that he should stop for now.

Jaskier licked his fingers, moaning as he tried to take another bite, but he seemed to realize that it wasn’t a great idea. Geralt panned the camera to Jaskier’s face, which was now once again covered in sugar.

“I think that’s the best I can do right now,” he said, huffing, one hand on his belly. “I promise I’ll eat the rest of this later though.” He picked up his phone and forced a smile, “And nineteen hundred calories isn’t too bad for a meal.”

He blew the camera a kiss and watched as Geralt turned it off.

00

Geralt brought the rest of the food to the kitchen and returned to find Jaskier curled on his side, holding a pillow to his chest.

“You alright?” Geralt asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Jaskier hiccupped and shook his head.

“Stomach hurts,” he answered. “It’ll stop soon though.”

Geralt frowned.

“You always hurt yourself this bad?”

He heard another hiccup, followed by a sigh as Jaskier slowly forced himself to turn over and face him.

“Not always. Just overdid it this time. I didn’t think it’d be so hard to eat the whole cake. I’ve done it before, and all, with regular chocolate ones.”

Another hiccup hit and Jaskier groaned. Suddenly, Geralt had an idea. He leaned in and kissed Jaskier, biting on his bottom lip as he did so. He could taste the sweetness there and on his tongue.

Jaskier froze up for a second before responding in kind, kissing Geralt back and twirling his tongue in Geralt’s mouth.

When they finally broke away, his hiccups had stopped.

“Wow,” Jaskier whispered. “Well, that worked.”

Geralt nodded and motioned for Jaskier to lay back down, facing away from him. When Jaskier did this, Geralt curled up behind him and placed a hand on Jaskier’s belly, then began to rub it. He heard Jaskier sigh in relief almost immediately.

For the next hour they stayed like this, Geralt petting Jaskier and Jaskier letting out little burps or sighs if Geralt hit a particularly painful place. Geralt only stopped when he heard Jaskier start to snore. 

‘Well, no sex for tonight,’ he thought to himself, as he began to pull away. But Jaskier felt him moving and pulled his hand back.

“Stay,” he told him. “Please?”

00

Jaskier woke the next morning feeling something hard pressing against the back of his thigh. Geralt was there, sleeping next to him, apparently having stripped down to his own underwear. His arm was still around Jaskier’s waist, and he was breathing evenly, his breaths ticking the back of Jaskier’s neck.

It felt good to be held like this. It seemed as if Geralt really did care about him, as he hadn’t pushed the subject of sex after Jaskier had felt sick. And he’d taken care of him, too! 

Jaskier gently removed Geralt’s hand and slid out of his grasp before heading to the bathroom to wash up and brush his teeth. The least he could do was clean up a bit for the man. He slipped out of the g-string and into some pajama pants then went back to the bedroom, where he found Geralt sitting up.

“Good morning,” Jaskier greeted him. 

Geralt looked tired, his hair splayed in all directions. 

“Morning,” he replied. 

Before he could get another word in, Jaskier sat back down on the bed and leaned in to kiss him. He ran a hand through Geralt’s hair and pulled it gently as he did this, and he felt Geralt instantly relax, though his cock began to strain harder against his boxers.

Jaskier gracefully moved his hand and reached beneath the waistband of Geralt’s underwear to reach it, loving the way Geralt moaned as he touched him. He felt pre-cum coat his fingers and he pulled away from the kiss to look at the man in front of him.

“Please?” Geralt asked, his golden eyes wide. 

“I’d love to,” Jaskier told him. He reached into a drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a tube of lube, which he passed to Geralt, who opened it and began to coat his fingers with it.

Slowly, he inserted his finger into Jaskier’s hole, prepping him. Hearing Jaskier moan and feeling him push against his hand, he added another one, doing his best to make sure that Jaskier was ready.

The question was again answered by the younger man, who began to beg.

“Please, Geralt. Let’s go!”

“Alright.” Geralt tapped his hip, “Get on all fours.”

Jaskier did as he was told, giving Geralt a full view of his ass, and he felt Geralt kneel behind him.

He gasped as Geralt inserted himself. 

“Too deep?” Geralt asked, one hand resting on Jaskier’s side. 

“N-no. Deeper, please,” Jaskier answered. 

Geralt pushed himself deeper inside, making Jaskier moan once again. The motion of pushing against him caused Jaskier’s belly to jiggle, and Geralt used his other hand to reach around and grope it. He loved how pliant it was in his hand, how warm and soft Jaskier felt. Even as he rutted against him, he could feel how Jaskier’s cheeks cushioned his pelvis and hips.

Geralt never voiced any of that. All he could get out was something along the lines of ‘so tight’ before he began to move back and forth. He could tell when he would hit Jaskier’s sweet spot because he would gasp and shudder, and each time Geralt would grip him slightly harder. 

He continued to push and pull back until he felt himself getting close to finishing. It was then that he moved his hand from Jaskier’s side and took hold of his cock. 

Bracing Jaskier with his right arm, he jerked him off with his left hand and pushed in as deeply as possible. Feeling Jaskier’s muscles tighten around him, he started to cum, and was pleasantly surprised to feel Jaskier do the same.

00

After sex, they took a shower together.

Sure, they’d only known each other for a short time, but somehow, it felt right.

“You’ll have to let me wash your hair sometime,” Jaskier said, as he soaped up Geralt’s back. They’d been taking turns cleaning each other up, but Geralt had insisted on tying his hair back.

“Maybe,” he responded, once again taking in Jaskier’s naked form. He really was perfect - his belly sticking out proudly, even though it was empty, and his thick thighs and wide, round ass. And that smile, and those eyes…

Geralt tried to shake that thought away. They’d literally just met a day prior - it was too soon to fall in love, wasn’t it?


	4. Chapter 4

When Geralt arrived home (after taking Jaskier out for breakfast, of course), he changed his clothes and debated what to do next. Technically, it was time for his usual workout, but he didn’t quite feel like going to the gym yet. 

He ought to call Yen, he thought. They hadn’t caught up in over a week and he had so much to tell her.

Though they’d dated for a few years, they found that they were much better off as friends, and Geralt honestly considered her his best friend. They told each other everything. While she knew who Jaskier was, she didn’t know many details about him or what type of job he had.

He picked up his phone to facetime her. When she answered, he saw that she was in the locker room.

“No workout today?” She asked, as she grabbed her backpack. “What’s kept you, of all people, from the gym?”

“Well, I may have met someone,” he said, trying not to smile too big. It might be harder to discuss Jaskier than anticipated.

“Ah. Is it that bard guy you like? Jaskier? The chubby one?”

“How’d you know he was chubby?” Geralt questioned. He didn’t recall showing her any photos.

“Duh, I looked him up. It’s a pretty uncommon name. Just googled ‘bard’ and ‘Jaskier’ and his little webpage came up. _Really_ didn’t take you for a chubby chaser though!” She smirked. 

“I - well -” Geralt started, before catching himself. This was his best friend he was talking to, after all. He could tell her the truth.

“I never even considered it before I saw him. Something about him just draws me in! I can’t explain it. Yeah, he’s chubby, and he’s into a weird kink, but I think I like it too? With him eating, I mean. He’s just...special.”

Yennefer grinned more widely.

“That’s more than you usually say to me in a whole day. You must really like him. So, you spend the night?”

“Yeah,” Geralt sighed. “It was pretty awesome.”

“Sex, the whole nine yards then?”

“That was this morning. Last night I filmed him while he ate a cheesecake then rubbed his belly for an hour afterward.”

Yennefer raised her eyebrows.

“Wow. Well, okay.”

“It sounds kinky, but… okay, well it _is_ kinky. But I liked it. I like him. A lot.”

“Clearly. Well, I’m glad for you. And he’s being nice, not playing any games?”

“He seems to like me, too. He hasn’t done anything weird or bad.”

“Good. So then have fun! Enjoy your time with him!”

She was walking to her car now, and he knew she’d have to go soon.

“It’s just. You don’t think it’s, you know. Weird that I’m with someone...like him…?”

“What? Fat? Flamboyant? Who cares what other people think. If you like him, and you do really seem to like him, then just have fun. If anyone says anything I’ll take care of ‘em for you,” she winked. 

And by that, as Geralt knew, meant she would destroy anyone who so much as looked at them funny.

As he hung up, he realized that he felt better than he had in, well, a very long time.

00

Jaskier messaged him later that night.

_Hey Geralt. Thanks for the belly rubs. And the sex. And the breakfast ;) was just thinking of you. Hope your day was good <3_

Geralt smiled as he read it. He’d spent the whole day at home, cleaning and organizing and putting together various outfits. Something about Jaskier just made him want to be better. He wanted his place to look nice, so that if Jaskier visited, it looked good, for instance. 

He picked up his phone to respond.

_It was good! Especially the morning._ he paused for a second, wondering if he should type what he was thinking. Might as well go for it. 

_Hope I get to see you again soon?_ he added.

Geralt could see Jaskier immediately begin typing a response. It made him happy to know that Jaskier was sitting there, obviously waiting for Geralt to message him back.

_I’d like that. Maybe I’ll treat you this time though? Do you like theatre?_

Geralt tilted his head, thinking the question over. He’d never actually been to a play.

_Never been._

Geralt’s phone pinged mere seconds later.

_NEVER?! Well then I’ll have to introduce you to it. If you’re free Saturday night, there’s a showing Titus Andronicus that might be interesting._

Geralt thought this over. He wasn’t particularly good at understanding things like Shakespeare, but he also didn’t want Jaskier to think of him as being too simple. He supposed he could read over the plot online before the show to get a better grasp of it.

_Alright. Sounds good._ He answered.

Seconds later, another response came in.

_Great! Looking forward to seeing you again._

00

Even though Jaskier was paying for the tickets, Geralt picked him up. Apparently Jaskier didn’t drive. Jaskier hopped into his car wearing a dress shirt, black slacks and a brown blazer, which made Geralt glad that he’d tried to dress up a little for this as well.

“You look great,” Jaskier and Geralt said at the same time, causing them both to laugh.

“Really, you do,” Jaskier said, eyeing Geralt up. He had on a maroon sweater with a collar and black pants, and his hair was neatly pulled back.

“You do too. Guess you finally got some clothes that fit?” 

Jaskier chuckled, “Yeah, I had to. I was really running out of things to wear. Had a fun time shopping though.”

“Mmm,” Geralt answered, unsure of what to say. 

Geralt kept his eyes on the road, and though the two were silent, it didn’t feel like a bad thing. Geralt simply listened as Jaskier mindlessly tapped out the beats to songs on the radio, enjoying the newest little quirk that Jaskier seemed to have.

00

Geralt understood most of the play, no thanks to the reading he did on it prior. It had at least held his interest, which was more than he could say about a lot of movies.

Now, the two were in a restaurant, Jaskier having decided that he wanted a late dinner. It was a little Italian place that he swore by, but rather than ordering several dishes, he stuck to one and an appetizer for them both, along with some wine.

In a way it made Geralt happy. While he enjoyed their kink, it was nice to know that they could have normal dates too. And he was impressed by how intelligent and worldly Jaskier seemed.

“So, what’d you think?” Jaskier asked. “Did you like it?”

“Yes. The old English is a bit hard to follow, but I got the gist,” Geralt admitted. 

“Yeah, I can see that. It took me a while to understand it too.”

“You go to plays a lot, then?” 

Jaskier took a sip of his drink and nodded.

“Sometimes. I used to go more when I was younger, in university, not so much recently. So this was a special treat.” He smiled at Geralt, “I still can’t believe you never went to one.”

Geralt wasn’t sure what to say to that. His family’s priorities had been different than focusing on the arts. Mostly, they did what they had to do to survive, having not had much money to speak of. He decided to turn the conversation back to Jaskier, hoping to save himself from having to explain.

“What’s your favorite?” He asked.

“Play? Ohhh, that’s a hard one. Might as well ask me what my favorite song is, or my favorite artist. So many to choose from…” 

Geralt listened as Jaskier went off on a tangent about different plays and playwrights and their pros and cons. It was adorable how excited he was about the topic, and though Geralt didn’t know much about it, it was nice just to hear him speak.

Once their food came, Jaskier ate it in his previous refined manner. It amazed Geralt how separate he could be from his on-camera persona. 

He did ask Geralt a few questions about himself, which Geralt tried to answer without scaring Jaskier off. His upbringing had been far from good or typical. Maybe eventually he could tell him more, but for now, he was content just to hear Jaskier talk about the things he had passion for.

They ended the night at an ice cream shop, where Geralt bought Jaskier the biggest ice cream cone they had. They sat on a bench outside and ate their respective desserts (Geralt’s was a small bowl of plain ice cream) and chatted. At some point, Jaskier reached out and took Geralt’s hand. And that’s when Geralt knew it was over. He was definitely falling in love.

00

After Jaskier returned home, he sat in his bedroom, playing with his guitar. Doing so helped him calm down, and he needed that, because he was really starting to catch feelings for Geralt, and if he was being honest, it scared him. His last relationship hadn’t been so great. He had loved his ex with all his heart, but she had been very abusive, mentally and physically. Not a week went by where she didn’t find a reason to mock him, or throw something at him in rage. The worst part was, had it not been for a good friend taking him in, he probably would have never left her. It wasn’t as if he had any family to turn to. And now even that friend was gone, having moved away.

His main fear was ending up in a similar situation, but Geralt seemed to genuinely care for him. The way he squeezed Jaskier’s hand as they kissed at the end of the night, just the way he kissed in general made it clear if his actions hadn’t. He was so mysterious, too. Jaskier wanted to know more about him but he got the impression that it made Geralt nervous to talk about himself. He wondered if there was a reason for it, and if that reason was something bad.

He sighed and put the guitar down. It was usually good enough to keep him distracted from overthinking, but tonight it wasn’t cutting it. His stomach growling gave him his next idea. Usually, he ate either for the camera, or to meet some kind of calorie goal for his followers, but right then the idea hit him that eating would calm him.

He got up and went to the kitchen, gathering every type of snack he could find: three large bags of bags of chips, a box of twinkies, a box of oreos and a massive bag of cheetos. It only took him an hour to get through it all. In the end he wasn’t so stuffed as to cause himself pain, but full enough to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Jaskier woke feeling much more confident. Sometimes that happened - late at night he would overthink and worry and it would keep him up, but the next day he would feel fine.

While he still had some fears about getting into anything serious, he also found himself missing Geralt. He was pleasantly surprised to see a text message from him when he turned on his phone.

_Had a great time with you. Thank you for taking me! You’re wonderful._

The message made him smile, if only because Geralt didn’t seem like the type to lie about his feelings.

_I had a great time too. And I feel the same about you. Let’s do it again?_

His heartbeat rose as he waited for Geralt to respond - the man just made him excited like that. Finally, a message appeared.

_Would love to. Dinner on Friday? Anywhere you want._

Well, how could he refuse that?

_Perfect_ , he replied.

00

As the week went on, Geralt and Jaskier texted each other occasionally, usually just funny memes or asking each other what the other was up to. Jaskier had started taking note of Geralt’s schedule, which seemed to include getting up very early and spending the day with clients before having the afternoon to himself. He thought it was funny, in a way, how their schedules worked pretty well - he was a late sleeper, so by the time he woke up, he had Geralt’s total attention.

Then Friday afternoon arrived, and his excitement turned to anxiety again. It had started with him choosing an outfit for the evening. Though he’d bought all new clothes, he wanted his look to be perfect. Geralt always looked so well put together, the least he could do was try for something similar.

That line of thought put him onto the idea of never being good enough for Geralt, which had just made him all the more nervous as time went by. He knew, logically, that Geralt liked him, but it was hard to get that thought through his head. To calm himself he had a few drinks and several snacks, and by the time Geralt arrived he was feeling pleasantly buzzed and somewhat full, his anxiety mostly gone.

00

Jaskier had decided on a fusion-Asian place that served the best sushi ever. At least, that was his view of it. They arrived and he ordered something for both of them off the menu that Geralt couldn’t make out but sounded like the word ‘boat’. When the waitress stared at him for a moment, Geralt knew it had to be something decadent.

As they sat, Jaskier felt his buzz wearing off. It would take another few minutes for the saki he was drinking to kick in, so he busied himself by eating the fried noodles given as free appetizers.

Geralt watched as Jaskier methodically ate every single noodle, then began looking around to see if there was anything else he could get. 

Geralt glanced at another table and saw another bowl of the noodles, so he stood up, krept over and grabbed them, then placed it in front of Jaskier.

“My hero,” Jaskier said, smiling as he took one of them.

They made easy conversation as the alcohol took hold, Jaskier feeling happier now that the fear was gone. Geralt told him about his day, and how he’d met a new client, while Jaskier mentioned some of the fans that had been contacting him recently. Ever since he’d hit the 210 mark, he’d been getting more messages for some reason.

“That’s like, what, fifty pounds?” Geralt asked.

“Mhm.” Jaskier took another drink. “Happened way faster than I expected, if I’m being honest.”

“Well, you do eat quite a lot,” Geralt said, smirking. “I think it’s hot though.”

Jaskier smiled back, “I can tell. On that note,” he motioned at the approaching waitress, who was carrying a massive wooden serving tray. 

She placed it on the table and Geralt noticed that it did, in fact look like a boat, but was filled with ten rolls of sushi along with other hand rolls.

“Wow,” Geralt remarked.

“Don’t worry, I’ll pay for it,” Jaskier said, as he started grabbing at sushi pieces with his chopsticks. 

“I don’t mind paying for it. It’s just… really a boat,” Geralt replied, taking a few pieces for himself.

From that point on, Jaskier began to focus on eating. He didn’t want to get hammered, so eating until he was calm seemed like the obvious solution. By the end of the meal, he found that he’d eaten at least three quarters of it, while Geralt had held back his own portions, wanting to ensure that Jaskier got enough.

“You alright?” Geralt asked. 

Jaskier nodded, resting a hand on his stomach. He didn’t feel great, but he didn’t feel like he was going to jump out of his skin or throw up either. He took it as a win.

Geralt helped him to the car, paying for the meal himself. Once he was sure that Jaskier was comfortable but before he drove off, he spoke up.

“Are you alright? You’ve been pretty quiet.”

“Hm? Oh, yeah. I’m fine. Sorry. Little bit nervous, had to calm down somehow.”

Geralt frowned.

“Did I do something to cause this?”

The concern in his eyes was obvious, and it made Jaskier feel guilty. 

“No, you really didn’t. It’s on me. I just…” he sighed. Might as well tell the truth. “I really like you, Geralt. And I haven’t felt like that in a long time, and it makes me nervous.”

“Oh.” Geralt stared at him, eventually taking his hand. “I’m not sure what to say, but I really like you too.”

He kissed Jaskier’s hand and grinned at him, and Jaskier felt himself relax. 

“Well, I had another plan for the evening, if you’re not too full? Or I can just take you home.”

Jaskier shook his head.

“I’ll be fine. Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

They drove in silence, except for some music that Jaskier had put on, until they reached a quiet overlook. Geralt parked and got out of the car, then came around to open the passenger side door. He took Jaskier by the hand and helped him out, then led him to the front of the jeep and leaned against it. In front of them was a view of the whole city. Quietly they watched the sunset together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed this :)

Another two weeks passed, and Geralt was really starting to think something was wrong. While they’d hung out a few more times, Jaskier seemed to be very all or nothing. Sometimes he would be excited and lovey, other times he would be distant and focused on eating himself into a food coma. Whenever Geralt asked, Jaskier blamed it on anxiety, but he refused to tell Geralt what he was so afraid of.

If Geralt was being honest, it was getting a bit frustrating. He was really putting himself out there but it was hard to be with someone who wouldn’t be truthful with him. 

Once again, he turned to Yennefer for advice. This time they met at the gym, taking a video pilates class together.

“I see your point,” Yennefer said, as they stretched. “Something must have scared him. Probably not you. Maybe something in his past.”

“I wish he would tell me,” Geralt replied. “I don’t think I’m asking for much.”

“To him it might be hard to talk about. If you really like him, give him a few more weeks. Make sure you’re there for him. Maybe that’ll get him to open up.”

“Hmm,” Geralt hummed.

“I mean he’s worth it, isn’t he?” Yennefer continued.

“He is,” Geralt agreed.

00

Jaskier noticed that lately, he didn’t have to work as hard to meet his calorie goals. The amount of nervous binge eating he did made it relatively easy. Added to the extra alcohol consumption, he was easily gaining at least a pound a day. Not that he took much joy in it.

He still made his videos, but he noticed that Geralt was no longer logging in to watch. When he asked about it, Geralt simply told him that he no longer saw him as a sex object, but as something more. 

He wasn’t sure what to make of that. Did Geralt no longer find him attractive? Maybe this was his way of letting Jaskier know without actually saying it. Or, Geralt could be telling the truth. Jaskier told himself over and over that this was the case.

They still texted, and every time Jaskier heard from him, his heart would skip a little. He wanted to trust Geralt. Wanted to be with him. If he was being truthful, he was falling in love. But he also knew that Geralt would only wait around so long, and rightfully so. He could have anyone he wanted, why stick around for someone who could hardly have a conversation with him without stuffing his face prior?

When Geralt finally texted him for another date, he felt both excited and terrified. It felt like a make it or break it situation, which just made it even harder for him to cope with. He had to try, though. He agreed, telling himself that this time, he would be honest about how he felt and what had happened to him. 

Of course, it was only Jaskier’s luck that he started getting sick.

00

The day before their date, he woke up feeling his body ache. As the day wore on he began having a headache. He tried to drink more water and less booze, but it did little to help. The next morning, he woke up shivering and covered in sweat and knew that something was wrong. Reluctantly, he messaged Geralt.

_I’m so sorry, but I think I’ve got the flu. I feel horrible. Can we reschedule?_

It bummed him out to send the message, if only because he feared losing Geralt completely if they couldn’t see each other.

He pulled his hoodie tighter around himself and curled up on the couch as he waited for Geralt’s response.

_We can stay in and watch a movie. I’ll bring food, if you want?_

Jaskier frowned. He _did_ want that, but it didn’t seem fair to get Geralt sick. He began to type.

_I don’t want you to get this._

A few minutes later, his phone went off.

_My immune system is very good. I’m sure I’ll be fine. Unless you want to be alone?_

No, he didn’t want that. He picked up his phone again.

_Alright. Sounds good. Looking forward to it._

00

Instead of hitting the gym that afternoon, Geralt spent time looking up various restaurants to find which had the best comfort food. He did way more research than he expected to do, finally choosing two places, one that had a million kinds of soup and salads (he didn’t want to tax Jaskier’s system too much) and another that had bread and some pasta dishes in case he wanted anything more substantial. Finally he stopped at the ice cream parlor and picked up a pint of Jaskier’s favorite.

He headed over to Jaskier’s place with all of that and one extra thing - something he hoped Jaskier might like - packed up neatly in various bags. He knocked when he arrived and Jaskier answered the door a few seconds later, looking much worse for the wear. He was wearing too tight sweatpants, a hoodie, and a t-shirt that was riding up on his lower belly. His hair was messy and unkempt and he had bags under his eyes. The area around his nose was red and he clearly hadn’t shaved.

“Hi Geralt,” he greeted, before coughing into his arm. “Sorry I look like hell.”

Geralt smiled at him and leaned in, planting a kiss on the top of his head.

“You look adorable.”

Geralt could feel the heat radiating off of the younger man, and it worried him somewhat. 

“Ready for movies?” He asked.

“Oh, yes. Sorry,” Jaskier apologized again. “Kinda zoned out. I have a bunch of different ones. Choose one you like, or we can rent one. Either way is fine.” 

Geralt watched as Jaskier padded over to the couch and sat down, hugging a pillow to himself. Doing that seemed to comfort him, Geralt realized.

He put the food he’d brought in the kitchen and poked around the stack of movies that Jaskier had put out, smiling as he noticed that some of them were kids movies. He finally decided on one that looked particularly cute and held it up.

“Ooh, Secret Life of Pets. It looked sweet,” Jaskier said, as if he had to explain. “And it was cheap, so….”

Geralt snorted.

“I’m not judging you, and it does look cute.” He opened the box and put it into the player, starting it up.

“Also, I brought you some food, like I said. Mostly soups… chicken soup, tomato soup, garlic spinach soup, and some kind of chili soup that I didn’t really understand but the restaurant said was good. Oh, and there’s bread and salad and two different types of pasta.”

This time Jaskier smiled.

“You _really_ didn’t have to get all of that.”

Geralt shrugged.

“You’re sick and I wanted to help you feel better.”

Jaskier nodded, “Thank you. Truly.”

His illness had distracted him from his nerves, but he could feel them picking up once again. A small part of him wondered if this was some show, or a trap, and once they got together Geralt’s kindness would end. Then Geralt placed a pillow on his lap and tapped it, motioning for Jaskier to lie down. As soon as he did, Geralt began carding his fingers through Jaskier’s hair. The action instantly relaxed him.

Geralt continued holding him as the movie progressed, sometimes moving his hand to Jaskier’s back or side and rubbing him gently. Jaskier still felt so damn cold, but Geralt was warm and his touch helped.

At one point he felt his eyes drooping. He tried to force himself awake, but his body needed rest. The next thing he knew, Geralt was shaking him gently.

Jaskier groaned, but forced himself to sit up. Everything still hurt, and now he was hungry, too. His stomach growled before he could even speak. 

“Sorry,” Jaskier said, as he rubbed his belly. “I haven't eaten much today.”

“Let me get you something. What do you want?”

Jaskier doubted he could taste or smell anything right then, so he shrugged.

“Surprise me.”

“Alright.” Geralt stood up and walked off into the other room.

00

Jaskier was shivering again when Geralt returned, holding a tray that contained soup, salad and bread. He looked downright miserable and it made Geralt’s heart hurt.

“Here you go,” he said, handing the tray over. 

He immediately regretted doing this as he noticed that Jaskier’s hands were shaking. Quickly, he took it back. Jaskier looked at him sadly.

“Sorry,” he whispered.

Geralt noticed that his eyes were tearing up. He put the tray down and moved closer.

“Jask, what’s wrong?”

Jaskier sighed loudly and pressed his hands to his face, wiping away the tears that he couldn’t stop from coming. He felt a hand on his back. Geralt was rubbing him. Then Geralt removed his hands from his face and took hold of them.

“Please tell me,” Geralt said, “Maybe I can help.”

That was all it took. After weeks of holding back from Geralt, the sickness and pain Jaskier felt overwhelmed him.

“I’m scared,” Jaskier admitted. “I’m not good enough for you. Or this is a trick, or something. Why would someone like you want to be with someone like me?”

Geralt’s jaw dropped slightly. He hadn’t expected that. Then he frowned. 

“I’m right, aren’t I?” Jaskier asked, sniffling as he cried harder.

Geralt stared at him, unsure of what to do. Finally, he acted on instinct. He cupped Jaskier’s chubby cheeks with his hands and wiped away his tears.

“Jaskier…” Geralt started, taking a deep breath. He had to choose his words carefully. “My feelings for you are real. And why you’d think I wouldn’t be interested in you, I don’t understand. I think you’re gorgeous, and funny, and worldly, and you make my life better by being in it. I wish you would think better of yourself.”

Jaskier wrapped his arms around himself, shaking harder as the emotion and illness hit him at once. Now that he’d admitted his deepest feelings, it felt somewhat easier to tell Geralt about his past.

“The last person I was with, like long term, wasn’t so good. She was cruel and she hurt me in more ways than one. Physically, mentally. It went on for years.”

He watched Geralt for a reaction, but his expression remained neutral, so Jaskier continued.

“I don’t want that to happen again. I don’t want to be hurt again. And I really like you, and I just don’t understand…” he trailed off, his sobs turning into hiccups. He tried to wipe his eyes and nose on his sleeve, only to be interrupted by Geralt, who suddenly pulled him into a hug. Geralt’s huge arms wrapped around him and rubbed his back again as he held Jaskier close. With his head resting on Geralt’s chest, he could hear the larger man’s heart beating, slow and steady. It was almost calming.

“I’m so sorry you went through that. You deserve so much better, Jask. Just the thought of someone hurting you hurts me. But I understand. I have dealt with similar things myself, when I was much younger, so please know, I would never do it to you. Not intentionally, hopefully not ever. I know it’s hard for you to trust. I’ve felt that way too, so I get it. So if you don’t want to give being with me a go, I understand. Thank you for telling me the truth at least.”

Geralt felt Jaskier rub his head against him, and he once again began to play with his hair. 

Finally, Jaskier spoke again, pushing up from Geralt.

“No. I want to. I want to try, I mean.” He could tell that Geralt was being sincere, and what was life worth if one didn’t take risks? He supposed that at least he knew the warning signs, now. And he had his own place to live after all, he wasn’t reliant on Geralt, not like he had been with his ex. Something about just saying what he was worried about had given him relief and he felt more confident.

Geralt smiled.

“Good. I’d like that.”

Jaskier half smiled back at him. 

“For now, let’s work on getting you feeling better.” Geralt bent down to grab his backpack and opened it up, pulling out a blue knit blanket, then he wrapped it around Jaskier’s shoulders. 

“My mom made this for me when I was little, and whenever I am sick, I use it. I like to think it makes me heal a little faster, so I bought it for you to use.”

Jaskier pulled it tighter around himself.

“That is so incredibly sweet.”

“I try,” Geralt told him. “For you at least. Now, let’s get you some dinner.” He picked up the bowl of soup, filled the spoon and held it to Jaskier’s lips.

“Geralt…” Jaskier almost wanted to laugh. 

“What? Your hands are shaking. You’re tired. Let me take care of my boyfriend.” The word slipped out before Geralt could stop himself. “I mean - if you wanted to be my boyfriend,” he finished awkwardly.

“I want to be,” Jaskier replied, laughing. “Now feed me that damn soup.”

Geralt nodded and did as he was told.

00

The next morning, the two awoke in Jaskier’s bed. Jaskier still had Geralt’s blanket wrapped around him, and Geralt was holding him as well, as he’d done all night. He’d been up and down getting him water and ice packs when he felt too hot, and heat packs when he felt too cold, on top of making sure that he ate more than just soup.

He felt slightly better, mentally and physically, and while he still felt slightly nervous, it was outweighed by happiness and excitement at what was to come.


End file.
